


The secrets of Eden

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A lot of fluff in the last chapter, Angst, Aziraphale is oblivious af, First Kiss, First Time, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Sharing a Bed, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hell wants to prove that Crowley would easily hurt Aziraphale if he didn't remember him. So they give him a 24-hours memory loss to prove it.





	1. The greatest loss of them all

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like it :)

After the Apocalypse that didn't happen, things had changed a lot. But things were also the same. Crowley and Aziraphale would meet every day without being afraid of being seen by Heaven or Hell. They spent more time together than apart. They grew closer. Crowley would sleep at the bookshop after getting drunk with the angel and Aziraphale would cover him with a blanket and run his fingers through his hair. The demon would bring him beautiful flowers for the bookshop and took him to dates regularly.

But nothing more happened. And Aziraphale would die for something more. Just a quick kiss on the lips, a shy confession, a light touch. Anything. But Crowley never crossed the line and neither did Aziraphale. He was terrified of losing him by making the wrong move. Crowley was his everything. Nothing mattered to him more. So he had to learn to live this way, like he had for so so long.

Aziraphale was tiding up some shelves when Crowley walked into the bookshop with his hands behind his back and a big grin. "Hello angel!"

"Crowley! I didn’t expect you so early. I’m finishing up in a couple of minutes and we can leave. "

"Don’t worry angel, take your time" he said and then with a shy smile he brought his hands in the front and offered him a single rose. "This is for you…You loved my roses so much so I brought you one. You know…for the bookshop…"

"Oh Crowley! It’s lovely! Thank you so much dear, I love it! " Poor Aziraphale had no idea how much this little rose had been yelled at to grow this beautiful for him. 

He turned to put it in the water. It was moments like this when he believed that Crowley might…He didn’t dare to finish the thought. The rejection from Crowley would be something he knew he would never get over. So he never let himself get his hopes up. _How could I ever risk to lose you, my love? How could I ever live without you? I’ll take anything you offer me and never ask for more._

They left to go for lunch. Getting out of the car, they started walking towards the restaurant. Every time they walked next to each other, the angel longed to reach for the demon’s hand. He imagined them walking hand in hand and his heart fluttered. _Would you flinch if I touched you now? If I just held your hand? _Crowley smiled and opened the door for him.

"That was delicious!! ", the angel said with a satisfied smile.

"Glad you enjoyed angel. "

Aziraphale had noticed the way Crowley always looked at him when he ate. He rarely ate himself so he was spending his time watching the angel enjoy his tasty food. His stare was so intense that it sometimes made Aziraphale forget how to breathe. _It doesn’t mean anything._

Back at the bookshop, Crowley was serving them wine. It was their little routine by now.

Apart from being madly in love with Crowley without knowing if the demon felt the same way, Aziraphale was truly happy. He loved spending time with his best friend without any worries about Heaven and Hell. He adored getting drunk with him, laugh with the way the demon made fun of him but mostly, he loved the way that Crowley was happy. He had never seen him so carefree…so happy... And as long as Crowley was happy so was he. It was more than enough.

The demon noticed Aziraphale was lost in his thoughts.

"What’s wrong angel? What are you thinking about? "

"Nothing in particular…"

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you happy?"

_How can I not be when you’re here?_ "Of course Crowley, why would you think I’m not?"

"I don’t know…Sometimes we’re having fun and then it suddenly feels like you are not here. You can talk to me. Whatever it is. "

_I love you. _"It’s nothing. "

"Do you miss heaven? " Crowley looked sad.

"God no! I don’t regret anything from what happened. I am fine Crowley, really. "

"So you’re happy then? "

"I am darling, I am."

Crowley had fallen asleep on the couch like almost every night. He looked so peaceful. _You really were an angel once, _Aziraphale thought looking at him. It was early in the morning and the angel left to go get them some pastries for breakfast. Sometimes Crowley would join him and eat some too.

On his way he smelled something evil. Really evil. Beelzebub.

"Hello Aziraphale. "

"What do you want here? I thought you were finally leaving us alone. "

"Not so fast sweetie. If you think all of this is over, you couldn’t be more mistaken. "

"It **is **over Beelzebub! You saw yourself that you can’t hurt us, so do yourself a favor and leave us alone. "

"Us, us, us…You really think that you and Crowley are a team, huh? Out of curiosity…Do you think that he actually loves you? He is a demon. You must know that demons are incapable of love, right? "

"Crowley is different. " , he replied softly with a broken heart.

"No he is not. Come on, you are lying to yourself and you know it. He might not hurt you because you have been working together this whole time but let’s be real…If he didn’t remember you and he was asked to kill you, he’d do it without a second thought. "

"Crowley would never hurt me! " Aziraphale was really angry now.

"You sound very sure…Let’s change that. " Beelzebub said and vanished into thin air.

_Crowley! _He rushed back to the bookshop to find him but he was gone.

Down in Hell, Beelzebub had Crowley asleep and had taken every memory of Aziraphale and their life together from him. It would only last 24 hours but they would be enough. Enough to prove how stupid this little angel was for believing a demon could really love an angel.

_Where the hell am I? _Crowley woke up confused and in pain.

"Where am I? What is happening? "

"Demon Crowley, you had an accident on Earth and your memory is a little hazy. But don’t worry it will come back soon. "

"My head hurts…Where have I been? What...what accident did I have? What happened to me? ". He looked so lost.

"That’s not what’s important right now. I said you’ll feel better soon. What is important, is the assignment I’ll give you now. There is an angel on Earth I need you to kill. "

Crowley’s lips formed an evil smirk.


	2. I know you

Crowley had been given a very detailed description of the angel he needed to find and he knew exactly where he was. Beelzebub told him that they would all wait for him in Hell after everything is done to celebrate his achievement. The angel’s name was Aziraphale and he was informed that they had been hereditary enemies on Earth for six thousand years. The demon arrived outside his bookshop. He opened the door slowly and went in with lights steps.

"Crowley??!! " the blond in front of him yelled looking at him with his beautiful blue eyes wide open.

"So you are Aziraphale?", he grinned. It must be him. _He does feel familiar._

"What? What do you mean? What happened? I saw Beelzebub and they told me some very concerning things. I think they are up to something. I came back for you and you were gone! Where were you I was worried! "

"Hey, hey slow down angel. What do you mean I was gone? I was gone from where? ", Crowley was just as confused as the blond man he saw in front of him.

"From here! Crowley this is not a good time for games. I think Hell is coming for us again…", he looked so worried.

"I’m not playing any games angel. You’re right. Hell is coming…but not for us…for you. " He started walking slowly towards Aziraphale with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Crowley stop this, whatever it is. You’re scaring me. "

"Oh you should be scared angel…Do you know why I’m here?"

Aziraphale didn’t reply.

"Hell decided that it is finally time for me to kill you."

* * *

The angel remembered what Beelzebub told him. _"If he didn’t remember you and he was asked to kill you, he’d do it without a second thought. "_

_Oh no._

"Oh my God Crowley, did you meet Beelzebub?", he was in a state of panic.

"Beelzebub is the one who sends me angel. Come on let’s get it over with. " Crowley approached him even more.

"Crowley…do you remember me?" He was terrified of the answer. _Oh my love, tell me you didn’t forget me._

"No I don’t. I had an accident and my memories are not clear. But it doesn’t matter. I know all about you. You have been my biggest enemy for 6 thousand years. You have tried to ruin my plans and kill me hundreds of times. And now it’s time for you to pay. "

* * *

Crowley walked closer and closer until he made Aziraphale hit the wall with his back. He was so close their noses would almost touch.

_His eyes look worried. And innocent. And beautiful… He is the enemy, focus!_

But he couldn’t. Aziraphale’s eyes seemed to be filled with tears as he was standing there quiet. And something broke inside Crowley seeing him like that. He had no memory of him and he knew they were enemies. But for some reason he wanted to cup his cheek and take the tears away. Take his sadness away. _You shouldn’t feel scared._ _I’m so sorry._

"I’m sorry I scared you. ", he whispered. The angel was still quiet.

"I’m really sorry…I don’t wanna hurt you…I feel so confused. I wish I could just remember you. You don’t feel like an enemy to me at all. " He pulled away.

It seemed to Crowley that for a split second Aziraphale smiled.

"That’s because I’m not, Crowley. Please trust me and let me tell you the whole truth. Just trust me…and we’ll figure out everything together. "

_He is so sweet. How could I ever hate him? What’s wrong with me?_

They sat together and Aziraphale explained to him everything. He told him their entire history. All six thousands of years. How they met, how they went on lunch dates over the centuries,he told him about the Arrangement, how Crowley saved the angel (and his books) when he was in trouble, how they cared for each other, how they saved the world…And Crowley believed him. He believed every single word. He didn’t know why but something inside him told him to trust this angel. Something inside him cared for him. Something inside him loved him.

"And what do we do now?", the demon asked with his head full of new information.

"I have no idea… I’ll go bring us some wine. Drinking has always been our helper in these situations.", the angel replied with a sad smile and went to get them a bottle.

After a while Crowley started to get a little drunk. And that included saying things he didn’t think of first. "You’re beautiful. " he said to the angel and the angel blushed.

"Thank you" ,he smiled shyly. _Satan you’re so cute._

"So…this whole time we’ve been best friends…"

"Yes?"

"Has nothing more happened between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"The way you explained everything to me, it seems like we are just friends. But right now I’m looking at you and I can’t believe that all those years I haven’t tried to kiss you. At least once." The angel got even more shy now.

"You haven’t. ", he said simply. He seemed… hurt? _Am I actually that stupid that this angel wanted to be kissed by me and I never made a move? Ugh if only I had my memories now…_

"Well…it’s never too late. " and Crowley leaned towards a shocked Aziraphale. For a moment he saw him closing his eyes, letting go. But it was only a moment. The angel drew himself back.

"We shouldn’t. This isn’t you. "

"It is me."

"But without your memories."

"How does that matter? I’m still me. And by the way I’m feeling, I’m sure I’m in love with you with my memories too. "

"In love? ", Aziraphale asked breathless.

"Yes in love. Oh come on angel…it’s obvious we have both been in love with each other all those years. What’s stopping us? "

"Crowley we should both sober up and stop this conversation immediately." The angel looked so uneasy. Crowley hated that he was the reason.

"Right we should. I’m sorry." he replied apologetically and they both sobered up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. You're pretty when you cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I did the bed sharing thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy ;)

"I guess we can trick them into thinking you did kill me" Aziraphale suggested. "You’ll tell them that I’m completely gone now and that’s why you don’t have any evidence of my death. You’ll pretend you succeeded. Beelzebub was so sure, when talking to me, that you would hurt me, I don’t think we’ll have any trouble with them believing you. "

"And what happens after? We might trick them for now but sooner or later they’ll figure out you’re still alive."

"I know…I know…But it will buy us some time. They’ll leave us alone for a while, so we can figure out what to do with your memory…Do you have any idea if this is permanent? "

"No. Beelzebub said it will come back soon but I don’t know if they were just lying to calm me down after I woke up there."

Aziraphale frowned and softly placed his hand over Crowley’s. "Oh Crowley…I’m so sorry you are going through this. But we’ll figure it out, I promise. You only need to convince them that you did the job and I will read every single book I can to find a solution for this. You’ll be back to me soon. Don’t worry. "_I miss you. I’ll get you back even if I have to bring the whole world upside down._

"Thank you, angel... I...I threatened you before and you’re still helping me. "

"You weren’t yourself, Crowley. Don’t thank me. You’re my best friend. I’d do anything for you. "_Oh God I would._

"I can see why I love you so much", the demon smiled.

Aziraphale looks confused.

"I may not be getting my memories back but my feelings are getting stronger and stronger every second. I guess my heart is remembering."

Aziraphale stared at him with pain in his eyes. For a moment they got lost in each other and seemed to forget about the plan. _If only you knew how much I want to kiss you right now. Have my lips brush your jaw, your neck. Get dizzy from your scent._

Until Crowley broke the spell by standing up. "Wish me luck." he sighed.

* * *

"It’s done"

"What do you mean? You killed him? Beelzebub looked extremely satisfied.

"Yes. He is gone. Completely. Not even a trace of him left" Crowley said with his biggest smile even though he hated every word that came out of his mouth. He despised them all for wanting to kill his angel. He may not remember him but from this little he knew him, he was sure he was the purest and most wonderful creature in all creation. "It’s over."

"I knew it! I knew you were still a demon on the inside. Stupid angel. He really believed in you!!" Beelzebub laughed loudly and Crowley felt sick. "You deserve a day off for completing your task Crowley. Congratulations. I knew we’d have you back. "

"Thank you." he replied and left as fast as he could from this disgusting place.

* * *

Aziraphale was buried in his books trying to find anything…anything that could possibly help them. _My darling, why can’t they just let you be happy for once? Why can’t they let your beautiful smile stay on your lips? We’ll figure it out. We must. I can’t lose you. I won’t. _

* * *

Crowley slipped in secret inside the bookshop, trying not to draw any attention. They needed to be careful. It was already dark outside so it wasn’t much of a challenge. But what he saw inside broke his heart. Aziraphale was sitting there crying as quietly as he could.

"Sweetheart…we’ll figure it out…Whatever happens I’ll be here, we will face it together…We’ll be okay…Please you’re breaking my heart." He got closer, grabbed his hand and made him stand up. He sat them both on the couch and turned to him. The angel’s eyes were filled with tears. _How can a creature look so stunning when broken? _

"I’m sorry…" Aziraphale whispered.

"Don’t apologize…" Crowley’s voice came out as a whisper too.

"I just miss my best friend." He started sobbing.

"Angel…" The demon lifted his hand and held the angel’s wet cheek. He leaned close and started kissing it. His kisses were soft and tender. He wanted to kiss all his tears away. He kissed his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead and lastly his hair as he let Aziraphale rest his head on his shoulder. He wrapped his hands around him, held him as close as he could and let him cry while softly petting his hair.

After a long moment that felt like forever, Aziraphale lifted his head. "It’s late and you had a very long day. You usually sleep, do you want me to get the bed upstairs ready for you? "

"Uhm yes…if you can. I do feel exhausted. But where will you sleep? "

"Oh don’t worry about me. I won’t." the angel smiled.

"Why not? Isn’t your bed big enough? "

"It is. I just…It’s just…Well…Uhm…I just don’t usually sleep. It’s fine really. "

"Great then! Since it fits us both, we’ll sleep there together." Crowley pretended he didn’t understand.

"Crowley…" he protested with a nervous laughter.

"Oh come on…You need rest too. It’s been six thousand years. We can share a bed." he winked and the angel’s cheeks turned into the deepest shade of red.

* * *

_Is this actually happening? How am I supposed to relax and sleep if he is lying down next to me? _Aziraphale’s heart was beating fast as they were both under the covers after they miracled themselves in soft pyjamas. They were both on their backs looking at the ceiling.

Crowley’s hand found Aziraphale’s and held it softly. They both didn’t talk but they could hear each other’s heavy breaths.

"We’ll be fine." The demon said after a while.

"I know…"

They were still holding hands when Crowley turned on his side. Aziraphale did too. They were facing each other now and their noses were inches away. Then the demon started running his fingers through the angel’s soft curls. Aziraphale melted to the touch, his eyes were growing heavy. _I was imagining your touch being this tender. _Crowley came closer and kissed his nose softly.

"Crowley this isn’t right" he said with heavy heart.

"There is nothing more right than this" he whispered touching Aziraphale’s lips with his own. Aziraphale trembled and returned the kiss. It was slow and soft.

They broke apart. "Crowley…we…we shouldn’t…" his voice was so quiet Crowley could barely hear him.

"Why? We love each other, don’t we? Aren’t we in love? " he said in whispers as he was giving Aziraphale quick soft kisses.

"Crowley…"

"We’re in love, no?" And Aziraphale let go and opened his mouth. He let Crowley kiss him, completely surrendering to his touch. Their kiss this time was passionate. Crowley was hungry and Aziraphale was too. _My love, my love. Kiss me, touch me, love me._

"I love you Aziraphale. I can feel it so intensely, I don’t know what to do with it. "

Crowley was on top of him now. "I love you. I love you. I love you. " the angel said after every kiss.

They made love slowly but passionately. When it was over Aziraphale’s head was in the clouds. He rested his head on Crowley’s chest and fell asleep in his arms.


	4. You got me in my feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley remembers again.

Aziraphale only slept for an hour. The sun wasn’t up yet. He felt Crowley’s arms around him and remembered everything that happened during that night. A mixed feeling of guilt and shame filled his entire body. _How can I be so stupid? This isn’t how it was supposed to happen. _He slowly left the demon’s arms, got up and went downstairs.

_I am so reckless. I am so selfish. How will I explain to him, when he wakes up, that this was a huge mistake that shouldn’t have happened? God, how will I **ever **explain it to him?_ _How will he forgive me after he gets his memory back? __I’m going to lose him for this. And it’s all on me. _The angel felt a painful weight on his chest and bursted into heartbreaking sobs.

After a long moment he took a deep breath, wiped away the tears and stopped crying. _The least I can do for now is try to help him remember. _He went to his desk where he had collected all the books that could be helpful for their situation and started studying them.

* * *

Crowley tried to slowly open his eyes but the sunlight that was coming through the curtains made it hard for him. When he opened them completely, he looked around and recognized the place immediately. _What the hell am I doing in Aziraphale’s bedroom?_

Then everything started to hit him. How Beelzebub had taken him to Hell and took all his memories away, how he was asked to kill Aziraphale, how he didn’t do it because of his deep feelings that, in contrast to his memories, were still there, how the angel tried to help him and explained to him everything, how he was crying, how he comforted him, how they…_Holy shit._

* * *

"Angel!!"

Aziraphale dropped his book surprised by the demon’s yell. He saw him coming down the stairs fast. "Crowley. You’re up. We…we need to talk." he said as calmly as he could even though his heart was beating out of his chest.

"Yes we do. I…My head feels weird…For some reason I can’t clear my thoughts. I can’t remember how I got to your bedroom. The last thing I remember is being drunk after our lunch and falling asleep on your couch. Did you…did you carry me upstairs or something?" Crowley looked really confused.

"So you remember having lunch with me? You remember…me? You remember we’re friends? "

"What are you talking about angel? Why wouldn’t I? "

"Oh dear…" _Does he really not remember what happened after? God how did we get into this? _"Sit down. I…I will explain to you everything."

They sat together and Aziraphale started telling him the whole story…

"…but you didn’t hurt me. You stopped and you let me tell you the truth. You believed me. We made a plan together that you would go to Hell and lie that you did kill me, so they would leave us alone for a bit and we would figure out what to do with your memory. And that’s what you did. And it actually worked. After that, you came back here while I was searching in my books for a possible solution to our problem. And…" Aziraphale knew he had to tell him the truth even though he was terrified that this would mean the end of their friendship. He tried to build up all the courage he got.

* * *

"And…?"

Crowley knew very well what happened next. He remembered every single second of that night. But he wanted to mess with the angel a little before he revealed him everything.

Their first night together was perfect but Crowley was angry with him. He had been longing for it for six thousand years. He had been dreaming of this moment for as long as he can remember. He wanted it to be special for both of them. But Aziraphale acted selfishly and stole this moment from him. He didn’t remember the angel when they made love for their first time!

He was definitely feeling all the deep, mad love he has for him and he also knew that he was the one making the first move. But still. How could the angel steal this from him? The feeling of making love to his best friend for the first time? To the angel he has so many experiences, good and bad, with. So much history… He wanted to be fully himself when that moment came. But he wasn’t. So the angel deserved a little lesson.

* * *

"And…You saw that I was crying. So you held me and comforted me" Aziraphale found it really hard to talk, to breathe. He didn’t dare to look Crowley in the eyes.

"Ok...And what happened next? Why are you being weird? "

Aziraphale continued. "I told you that you could go sleep upstairs if you wanted and you suggested I should come and sleep too. And…I agreed." he sighed. "Uhm…And then…"

The sound of the little door bell of the bookshop and heavy footsteps cut him before he could finish his sentence.

"I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you." It was Beelzebub. "No trace of him left, huh?"

Crowley got up quickly and stood protectively in front of Aziraphale. "Stand back Beelzebub or I swear to someone you will regret it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know if you liked it ;)


	5. Light up my life

"I see I was wrong after all. This angel has you wrapped around his little finger." Beelzebub said mockingly.

Crowley had a very very angry look on his face. Dangerous. Intimidating. He started walking towards the other demon. "You don’t wanna mess with us Beelzebub. You’ve tried it twice and you failed." he got closer and closer. "You’ve already seen what we can both do. Holy water or hellfire cannot destroy us. Neither any of your stupid miracles like me losing my memory. Nothing can get through us." Aziraphale could recognize the look on Beelzebub’s face. It was the same look of fear they had when he was in the bath filled with holy water, pretending to be Crowley. "So if you want to live, it would be very wise not to bother us. Ever. Again."

Beelzebub looked scared and didn’t reply. "Have I made myself clear?" Crowley raised his voice and even Aziraphale shuddered.

"Yes, yes I’m sorry. You’ll never hear from us again." they said quickly and disappeared before Crowley could reply anything.

"Wow you can be really scary when you want."

"Thanks." Crowley smiled.

* * *

"I think we’re finally done with them. Once and for all." Crowley said sitting back on the couch relieved.

"It seems like it. I was scared that they would take our freedom away now that we started getting used to it." The angel sat next to him visibly upset.

"Hey, hey." The demon turned to him and cupped his cheek with his hand. "It’s over. For real this time. You saw how scared they were. They won’t mess with us again. I promise."

"I know. I believe you." He covered Crowley’s hand that was still resting on his cheek with his own and took it away. "But we still need to talk. About last night. There is something you need to know."

_There it is._ Crowley thought, enjoying it. But only a little bit. "What is it, angel?"

He noticed a little mark on his neck. He was the one that bruised the angel’s skin last night. _He hasn’t miracled it away._ It made Crowley’s heart flutter a bit. "How did you get this? It looks like a love bite." he said brushing the angel’s neck with his finger. He started to enjoy this more than he should. How long could he stay mad at the love of his life?

"You’ll understand everything once I explain. So after I agreed on sleeping on the same bed with you, we both went upstairs and lied down." The angel looked so stressed. "And…we started holding hands and then we got closer and one thing led to another and…"

"And…?"

"Wehadsex." The angel said in one breath.

"What did you say?" he raised a brow.

"We had sex." He said it clear this time.

"What??" Crowley pretended to be shocked.

"I am so sorry Crowley. You have no idea how ashamed and guilty I feel. I know I should have never let this happen. It is entirely my responsibility since you didn’t have your memory and I know that. I am deeply sorry. I really hope you’ll be able to forgive me. I would never forgive myself if this ruins our relationship."

"How could you do this to me Aziraphale? Taking advantage of your best friend in his weakest moment? I never expected this from you angel." Crowley said shaking his head, acting upset.

"Oh God, I am so so so sorry Crowley. I didn’t mean to do it. I really tried to hold myself. But you were so pressing and I…"

"Ohhh…" Crowley cut him before he could finish. "And whenever someone is being pressing on you, you sleep with them?"

"Someone? Someone? You’re not someone Crowley. You are my love." Crowley softened. "You are the one I always wanted and never had. And never will have. I have been burning for so long and suddenly having you looking into my eyes…Saying all those things I always longed to hear from you…I broke." Tears were going down the angel’s face now.

"What was I saying?"

"That you love me."

"I do."

"That you’re in love with me."

"I always was and I always will be."

The angel turned to him confused. "Are you messing with me?"

_Oh my silly angel._

"I love you Aziraphale. I adore you. I’ve been in love with you since the first moment I met you. You are my whole world."

"Crowley what are we saying?" the angel said laughing while tears were still running down his face.

"That I can’t live without you." Crowley said and kissed him passionately. Aziraphale melted into the kiss right away.

They kissed for a long time, only breaking the kisses to look at each other and smile or laugh. _I love you so much my angel. _"I love you." they kept saying to each other and they both couldn’t get enough of it. The angel ended up on Crowley’s lap kissing him with his hands grabbing the demon’s hair while Crowley had his own on Aziraphale’s lower back. "Let’s do it properly this time." he suggested and took off the angel’s bowtie.

They were in the middle of taking each other’s clothes off when Crowley stopped. "What’s wrong?"

"Angel, before we continue…I need to tell you something first."

"What is it?"

"I knew what happened." he admitted.

"What do you mean, my love?"

"When I woke up today I had all of my memories. Including what happened last night."

"Why did you act like you didn’t?" he said softly. The angel seemed more confused than angry.

"I was mad at you. For what happened. Not that I didn’t love it. I did. Trust me. It’s just…I always pictured our first time as something special. With me having the feeling that I was finally making love to the creature I’ve been crazy about my whole life. I did feel the love but I didn’t remember how much I’ve been longing for you for six thousand years. You took that away from me. And I wanted to torture you a little. I’m sorry I lied." Crowley was looking down.

"Oh Crowley…I’m the one who is sorry." He put his hand on the demon’s chin and made him look into his eyes. "You have every right to be mad at me. I know I shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry."

Crowley gave him a sweet kiss. "I know, sweetheart. It’s ok now. We are both here together and that’s what matters, right?"

Aziraphale nodded and Crowley noticed that the angel’s eyes started to get blurry. He kissed both of his eyelids. "No more tears, ok?" he smiled at him. "Every single one of your tears can tear me to pieces. We’ll be fine now. Together. I love you."

"I love you." Aziraphale gave him his cutest smile and they continued where they had left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts ;)


	6. If you weren't mine I'd be jealous of your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter adds literally nothing to the plot but I felt guilty for making Aziraphale cry so much in this fic, that I wanted the ending to be just some ineffable fluff and Aziraphale being happy.

Aziraphale opened his eyes to Crowley showering him with kisses. He smiled sweetly at him.

"Good morning love."

"Good morning, my angel." Crowley replied planting kisses all over his angel. "Slept well?"

"Better than ever." Aziraphale was beaming with happiness. And so was Crowley. "Stay here my dear, I’ll go make us some breakfast." He said and gave him a little kiss on the forehead.

"Noooo." Crowley whined and wrapped his whole body around him. "Don’t leave yet. You’re warm and soft and I wanna cuddle."

"Okay." He laughed and kissed his hair before wrapping his arms around him too. Crowley smelled so good that the angel felt hypnotized.

"My everything." Crowley whispered as he kissed Aziraphale’s chest. And after only a while they both fell asleep again, exhausted from the night before, holding each other as close as they could.

* * *

It was almost Christmas and the weather was really cold. It had been snowing all day and Aziraphale was begging Crowley to take a walk with him, so they would enjoy the snow. Crowley was grumpy because, as a serpent, he was too cold but he finally agreed since he could never say no to the angel. 

As they were walking, Crowley was buried in Aziraphale’s arms to stay warm. They stopped to get some hot chocolate when the girl, that was serving them, said to Crowley while giving him his cup "Here you are. I’ll have your husband’s ready in a minute."

Crowley’s smile reached his ears. _Husband._

"Thank you!"

Walking back to their little cottage, that they lived together at now, Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand. "Husband, huh? But where are our rings?" he teased.

Crowley took the challenge and miracled two of them. One that had the shape of a snake and one that had angel wings on. "Right here!" he said showing them to the angel.

They stopped and Aziraphale kissed him deeply. He took the ring with the angel wings, held Crowley’s hand, slipped the ring on his finger and kissed it. "I love you."

Crowley put on the angel’s finger the snake one and kissed it too. "I love you." 

* * *

It had been officially a year since Crowley and Aziraphale finally got together and they both were really excited to celebrate. They were in the Bentley but the angel had no idea where they were heading at. The demon had a surprise planned for him and he wanted everything to be perfect. He had made all the preparations for a beautiful picnic under the stars. Aziraphale loved when Crowley was talking about the time he made some of them, so it seemed fitting.

In the car music was playing.

_"…_ _Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had_

_I've been with you such a long time_

_You're my sunshine and I want you to know_

_That my feelings are true_

_I really love you_

_Oh, you're my best friend…_ _"_

"You know…when this song came out I used to listen to it all day thinking of you." Crowley said nostalgically.

"Oh darling…" the angel smiled shyly. He leaned in and kissed Crowley’s cheek. "You’re my best friend, love."

"Did you just friendzone me?"

"Oh do shut up dear."

They laughed and Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it. "And you are mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this fic and for all your comments, you're the sweetest and I love you :)


End file.
